supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Remano Family/Trivia
*Sam's #1 quote is: "(bleep) OFF! I AIN'T (doing something i.e. TURNING) IT (optional i.e. OFF)!" if he chooses to refuse to do it. *Rowan has been taking the following drugs: **Marijuana **Cocaine **Crystal Meth **Heroin *Rowan most often takes cocaine, followed by crystal meth, then heroin, and then marijuana. *This is the first episode to feature the Electronic Confiscation and Shared Chore Bracket. *Hugo has been bullied all his life for being overweight and he considers trying out for the TV show, The Biggest Loser *The 50 schools Rowan, Joshua, Sam, Meghann, Bryce, Jose, and Orla have been expelled from: *Rowan- *#Gibbon High School for selling drugs on school grounds *#St. Mary's High School for selling cocaine on school grounds and stealing the money from the collection plate *#Columbus High School for throwing cocaine at his fellow classmates *#Aquinas High School for selling marijuana on school grounds *#Weeping Water High School for possession of alcohol and drugs *#Battle Creek High School for smoking *#Rock County High School for putting crystal meth on his fellow classmates' lunches *#Clay Center High School for possession of crystal meth *#Southwest High School for throwing crystal meth at his fellow classmates *#Ralston High School for possession of marijuana *#Exeter-Milligan Public School for lighting a fire on the football field *#Lincoln East High School for possession of heroin *#Milliard West High School for pouring wine and beer on his fellow classmates *#Lincoln High School for smuggling drugs during a school field trip *#Madison High School throwing crystal meth at the teacher and getting into the alcoholic drinks *#Creighton Preparatory School for selling heroin and crystal meth *#Westside High School for selling alcohol and heroin on school grounds *#Mount Michael Benedictine High School for possession of cocaine *#Lakeview High School for pouring alcoholic drinks on his fellow classmates *Joshua- *#Holy Ghost Catholic School for stealing school property *#St. Bernard Catholic School for computer hacking *#St. Peter's Catholic School for cheating *#Whitney School for assaulting the staff *Sam- *#Christ the King School for Bringing a firearm to the classroom *#Holy Cross School for continual disobedience *#Monroe Middle School for sexual misconduct *#Lux Middle School for starting a food fight in the cafeteria *#Westside Middle School for stealing *#Pound Middle School for attacking the principal *Meghann *#St. Stephen the Matyr School for bringing a shotgun to her classroom and threatening to kill her new teacher with it by aiming the ammo from it at her head. *#Sunrise Elementary School for beating up her fellow classmates and karate-chopping her teacher *#St. Agnes Academy for physical assault on other students *#Sword of the Spirit Elementary School for fighting and bullying other kids *#St. Michael's School for verbal assault against the teachers and students *#Goodrich Middle School for threatening to behead one of her fellow classmates *#Mickle Middle School for tugging everyone at the pep rally *#Scott Middle School for stealing all the money from the collection plate *#Blessed Sacrament Catholic School for vandalizing the school walls *Bryce- *#Lincoln Christian School for his excessively aggressive behavior towards staff *#Adams Elementary School for arson *#St. Patrick's Catholic School for putting cherry bombs on the collection plate *#Guardian Angels Elementary School for vandalism *#Roper Elementary School for throwing a cherry bomb at each classroom *#Campbell Elementary School for flushing a cherry bomb down each urinal in the boys' bathroom *Jose- *#Tiny Tots Preschool for blowing up the boys' bathroom *#Spring View Elementary School for physical assault against the students *#Arnold Elementary School for scattering shampoos across the hallway *Orla- *#St. Columbkille Sacredheart Preschool for setting the classroom, the girls' restroom, and her teacher's items on fire *#KinderCare Preschool for destroying the computers and the furniture *#All Saints Catholic School for stealing money from the collection plate *Orla's favorite TV program is Barney and Friends *Jose's favorite TV program is Bob the Builder *Bryce's favorite TV program is The Looney Tunes Show *Orla, Jose & Bryce's favorite TV program is Jake and the Neverland Pirates *Meghann's favorite TV program is Bob's Burgers *Joshua's favorite TV program is American Dad *Sam's favorite TV program is Robot Chicken *Katarina is pregnant with a baby boy named Aidan *Sam and Joshua's favorite TV program is Aqua Teen Hunger Force *Rowan's favorite TV program is Family Guy *Rowan, Sam, Joshua and Meghann's favorite TV program is The Simpsons *In Christmas 2015, Rowan, Sam, Joshua, Meghann, Bryce, Jose and Orla each received nothing but coal in their stockings *In Christmas 2015, Katarina received some pens, some lip gloss, golden sugar scrub, shimmer mist, body lotion, bubble bath, fragrance mist, body butter, a coin purse and gift cards to Bath and Body Works, Bed Bath & Beyond, Starbucks, Ulta and Macy’s in her Christmas stocking. And she opened her presents to reveal a Wii U, XBOX 720, the Nintendo 3DS, R.E.M. Movie on DVD, New Super Mario Bros U, Super Smash Bros Brawl, Mario Party 8, a 5000 Nintendo Points Card, an Apple Phone, an Android, an iPhone and an iPad. *Meghann is a very smart girl and always refers her siblings, but mostly Jose and Orla, as Jim and Tammy Bakker, who she learned about one day at school, every time they misbehave, because they were the kind of jerks they are. *When Katarina sends Jose to the Naughty Platform for punishment, he begins to make fun of her, singing, "Diamonds, daisies, round belly, That Girl." referencing the lyrics to the 1960s sitcom of the same name, which starred Marlo Thomas as Ann Marie, an actress who struggled to get to New York City. *When the seven kids are going to attack the babysitters, Rowan leads them in chanting, "I left my wife and forty-nine kids on the verge of starvation with only one hamburger left. The left. Left, right, left." which references an old army march song that goes the same way, there are several variations. *When Katarina has her baby son Aiden, Bryce makes fun of him, singing, "Yes, the baby sucks, Fernando," which is a paraphrase of the ABBA song of the same name. ("Can you hear the drums, Fernando?") Category:Trivia Category:Family Trivia Category:Episode Trivia Category:Trivia with List of Schools Children have been expelled from